


Art for and everything means everything

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: “He promises Vernon he’ll take him everywhere. Vernon tells him they’d probably need more time to do that.”





	Art for and everything means everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and everything means everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749907) by [vsyubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsyubs/pseuds/vsyubs). 



> I had trouble picking out my favourite scenes from this fic but I settled on just three...please check the fic this is based on out!! It’s so lovely!!

 

**Digital art inspired by 'and everything means everything'**

_by:[@mingsolid](https://twitter.com/mingsolid)_

 

 

 

_“He promises Vernon he’ll take him everywhere. Vernon tells him they’d probably need more time to do that.”_

 

 


End file.
